1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to cleaner bag loading in a cleaner and, more specifically, to a dirt collecting bag having a collar adapted for bag transfer to an operative dirt collecting position.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
This invention relates to suction cleaners of the type which incorporate a disposable dirt bag usually made of porous paper. Many suction cleaners of this type have been manufactured, and proposed but not manufactured, in which the paper bags are manually inserted and removed from a cleaner casing. Generally speaking this involves awkward manual manipulation of the bag both during removal and insertion, and the user finds it difficult to keep his or her hands clean during this operation.
Thus, importance can be attached to a bag configuration which lends itself to transfer from a loading station to an operative position and then, upon filling, from the operative position to a position where the filled, dirt bag may be easily off loaded to free the loading station for yet another bag transfer to the operative position. No known prior art has been found which provides a bag that accomplishes all these functions.
The patent to Senne (U.S. Pat. No. 2,646,855) would appear to be closest to this requirement. In it, a slotted collar is presented which serves as a release, and guide for the bag as it slides down a partially arcuate guideway in the Cleaner but the slotted collar must first be moved axially by the transfer mechanism to place it in position for its guiding function so that it is not easily transferred from its bag magazine to its bag mounting arrangement.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to efficiently conform a bag collar for ease in movement to and between the positions just described.
It would be a further advantage to provide the aforesaid bag conformance by effective shaping of the bag collar.
It would be a further advantage to provide hook portions on the bag collar to serve as a handy releasable fastening means to permit automatic bag transfer movement between at least some of its positions.